


Visitor of Night

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Infinite becomes ill and his thoughts wonder to Shadow





	Visitor of Night

Stuck in bed wasn’t how Infinite wanted to spend his weekend. But, that’s when he’s stuck with. Under a blanket and comforter, Infinite lay. He is not a happy Jackal, but alas he couldn’t really do anything about it. Everyone got sick for a reason. Well, almost everyone. There was one person he could think of that has never gotten sick. Shadow. 

The thought of the hedgehog crossed the Jackal’s mind. He hasn’t seen the mobian in a while now. A month. Normally the hedgehog would try to visit him if possible. Or contact him at least. But, for a full month, nothing. Nothing from Shadow. No text. No call. Nothing. It was like he dropped from the earth. Like dust in the wind, like a ghost as the sun comes out. Gone. Untraceable. Vanished. These thoughts dampened the Jackal’s already dropped mood. He missed that hedgehog. And he knew it. 

Laying around, nothing to do. This was how the Jackal would spend his weekend. He never could lay still. Being still, no motion. It irritated him. Like a windmill standing still. Unmoving, rock solid in stillness, being unused. Stillness made the Jackal’s body twitch. His fingers drummed, needing to move. Infinite grumbled, reaching his hand to his night and clutching his Rubik's Cube. The male sighed as he released pend energy. He just hated being sick. 

Night had fallen and the Jackal could feel the tiredness in his bones. Setting his cube back on the nightstand, the male settled down for bed. Eyelids dropped almost instantly as his head meets the pillow. Still in his thoughts were Shadow. When will he come back? Will he ever see him again? These thoughts and others danced in his head and he drifted off. 

Fluttering open, eyes looked around. Something was...strange. His bed was softer and fluffier than he remembered. And more firm. It was like he was laying on something...Or someone. Squinting mismatched eyes, Infinite soon realized he was indeed laying on someone. But who? And how did they enter his living dwelling? Infinite shot up, looking at the head of his bed. Looking for the face of the intruder that was in his bed. And he received a shock. Staring at him were two ruby orbs. 

Clouds moved away from the moon, allowing the light to enter the room. With visibility greater, Infinite could tell who was in his bed. And he would scream in delight if it wasn’t for his voice trapped in shock. Laying in his bed was Shadow. He blended in so perfectly until the moonlight exposed him. Lying on the bed like he owned the thing.

Infinite blinked when Shadow arose and wrapped his arms around the other. Slim arms holding him close and gently. One hand on the small of his back, the other between his shoulder blades. Leaning in, the jackal lay his head on the other’s shoulder. He was tired. And the other’s warmth was very inviting. Slowly leaning back, Shadow fell onto the bed. Adjusting his arms as Infinite adjusted himself. Head now laying comfortable on the other’s chest. Hand running through his dreads, the Jackal closed his eyes. Sleep soon taking the male into a peaceful sleep. 

Staring at the other and his breathing evened out, Shadow hummed. It’s been so long since he saw the other. And hearing that he had fallen ill prompted him to visit the Jackal as soon as he could. Even in the dead of night. 

“Sleep well, my Jackal. I’ll be staying for a while.”


End file.
